


New Beginnings

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, New Year's Kiss, Pining Duke, Post-Troubles (Haven)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: The clock is definitely taunting her. With each quiet tick, it creeps closer to the looming deadline, and butterflies dance in her stomach. She wants this. She does. But so much has happened in the past few months; what if he doesn’t?
Relationships: Background Nathan Wuornos/Jennifer Mason, Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little piece for these two, because they Deserved Better.

The clock is taunting her.  She knows it is, no matter how impossible it seems. After all, this is Haven; what does "impossible" really mean? (Of course, ever since the Troubles' end, the terrible day they almost lost Duke, Haven has been surprisingly normal. Even parking tickets are in short supply, although Duke has offered to fix that.) 

Still.  The clock is definitely taunting her.  With each quiet  _ tick,  _ it creeps closer to the looming deadline, and butterflies dance in her stomach. She wants this. She does. But so much has happened in the past few months; what if  _ he _ doesn’t? What if she ruins everything over a crazy impulse fueled by sleep-deprivation? 

She glances around the room, instinctively searching for him. Distantly, she registers Nathan and Jennifer curled up in the corner together, whispering back and forth. Instead of the awful jolt she once felt, there is only a distant ache, like poking a bruise that isn't quite healed. She loved him for a long time, and that doesn't go away overnight, but she's glad he has someone to love. 

Besides, she has  _ him.  _

Even thinking it seems like tempting fate, so she distracts herself by watching Dwight. He's sitting with his little girl, the two of them caught up in some animated conversation she cannot make sense of. It seems to be making them both happy, though. 

"Five minutes!" Somebody shouts over the pounding music, and Audrey struggles to breathe. If she wants to do this, she has to do it now. Once again, she scans the room, but comes up short. Wherever he is, he isn't here. 

No one notices when she slips away from the crowd, through the doors, and into the fresh air. 

He's there, of course. Leaning against the railing, staring out into the night. Toward the sea, she realizes with a pang. His true home, away from the chaos and the crowds. 

"Hey." 

Of course he notices her. Not that she's trying to sneak up on him, but it's still surprising. (Or maybe not. He's always been far too in tune to her.) 

"Hey." She aims for casual. Probably misses, but it's only them around to see. "It's almost time." 

"I know." He doesn't move. 

Concern tugs at her chest, and instinct takes over. "You okay?" If something's wrong-if the Troubles are back-if  _ his  _ Trouble is back-

"Audrey, I'm fine." His voice is surprisingly firm, and it takes her a moment to understand: He must have read her panic on her face. "It's okay," he adds, gentler. "Just… Got a lot on my mind. Plus, the band, you know… No taste. Why I ever agreed to let them play, I have no idea." 

Deflection with humor. A Duke Crocker special. She shakes her head. "You can talk to me, you know?" 

His lip quirks up. "I know." 

When he makes no move to do so, she clears her throat. "Mind if I join you?" 

He turns to face her fully, looking her up and down in a way she can't quite read. It's almost assessing, like he's searching her for hidden motives. Finally, he nods, looking away and gesturing for her to take the spot beside him. 

She obliges, and he smiles, soft and a little sad. 

"I'm sorry about Nathan," he offers, and panic shoots through her. If he thinks she's still hung up on Nathan, and she does this, he might not understand. It might do more harm than good, and that's the last thing she wants. 

"I'm not." 

He turns back to her, brows furrowed, mouth opening and closing slowly. Whatever question he might ask is drowned out by the sound of shouting coming from inside the Gull. 

_ "Ten!"  _

Well, this is why she came out here, after all. And it's the easiest way to answer his unasked question. 

_ "Nine! Eight! Seven!"  _

What could possibly go wrong? A lot, maybe, but there's only one way to find out. 

_ "Six! Five! Four!"  _

He's still staring at her, and she can't decide if she likes it or not. It's rare, after all, to find Duke Crocker at a loss for words, and she cannot deny that there's something incredible about knowing she has made that happen. On the other hand, the fear dancing in his eyes is more than a little heartbreaking. 

_ "Three! Two!"  _

Now or never.  She really, really,  _ really _ doesn't want it to be never. 

_ "One!"  _

The air fills with muffled shouts of  _ "Happy New Year,"  _ but Audrey ignores it all, leaning forward and brushing her lips to his. For a split-second, he freezes, and her heart lands somewhere by her feet. 

Each breath he takes is unsteady, and she can feel them all against her mouth. She can almost hear the cogs and wires whirling around in his head as he processes, and finally, _finally,_ comes to life. 

It reminds her of Colorado; his hands are in her hair, and his kisses are tinged with desperation, as if he expects each second for her to jerk away. (It had been like that last time, too, and then she'd gone and  _ done it,  _ she'd pushed him away, and it was the right choice at the time, but it still feels like she has wronged them both.) 

When she pulls away, he watches her carefully, almost like a wounded animal waiting for the next attack. 

"It's okay," she manages, tentatively resting a hand against his arm. "It's okay. I'm not… Running off this time." 

He swallows, leaning in once more. Slow and careful, giving her plenty of time to pull away if he might happen to be misreading her. As always, it is completely her choice. Maybe that's what makes it so easy for her to close the gap, meeting him halfway in a kiss that is softer than the last one, sweeter, but no less devoted. Oh, but why have they waited so long to do this? 

At length, he pulls away, catching her shoulder when she tries to follow, and looks away. "So, what's the, ah… Plan? Now that the Troubles are gone, you could go anywhere. Don't have to stay in Haven anymore." 

If he's aiming for casual, he's missing by a mile. "I'm not leaving, Duke. This is my home." 

He smiles. It isn't much, more a ghost of a smile than anything, but the tension drains from his shoulders, and she wants to cry with relief. He deserves to have a little peace in his life. 

His hand slips into hers, trembling, unsure, and she amends her thought:  _ They both  _ deserve a little peace. 

Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
